


Friendship and Forgetting

by sauciemel



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jane’ life comes tumbling down around her she decides to take that holiday after all. Little did she know how that little decision would change her life even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a lovely July morning, I was back from my trip away early, I had been sent on a training course for a week, but it had finished early so I here I was in a taxi on my way home to my Fiancé. We had been together for 3 years now, we had saved hard for a holiday, and it was on one of these private islands just off the coast of the Hawaiian Islands. Steve had seemed a bit distant lately so I was glad we had this holiday at the end of the month, a month of rest and relaxation away from everything and everyone. 

Steve had a hard job as a solicitor, he worked difficult hours, I was a boring old receptionist for PR companies, boring but I loved it, sometimes it took me all over the country, as it had for 4 and half days to be trained. The taxi pulled up outside of the flat we shared. I hadn’t told Steve I was coming home 2 days early, thought it would be a surprise, I knew he had Wednesday’s off so I carefully and as quietly as I could unlocked the door.

I placed my case down and closed the door. I took my heels off and left them next to my case and I headed into the living room. I opened the door quietly and it was then I saw the empty bottle of wine on the dining table, and two glasses. I stepped into the room further and saw clothes scattered all over the room, I picked up a skirt and a bra. My heart sank, I felt sick. Then I stepped back into the hallway and heard grunts and groans and moaning, I stood outside our bedroom door, and I opened it.

There on our bed banging away was the man I loved and my sister. They didn’t notice me, two busy fucking each other. “STEVE, ALICE!” I yelled. Then they stopped and turned to me.

“Jane.” Steve panted.

“Oh so you remember me do you? What the fuck are do you think you are doing?”

“Well little sister, what did it look like?”

“You're home early?”

“I know, thought I would come home and surprise my Fiancé.”

“Well you certainly surprised me.”

“I can see that, erm do you think you could cover up and then get the fuck out of my flat the pair or you.” I flung the engagement ring at him. I turned and went into the kitchen; I pulled out a glass and then poured myself a double vodka, neat. I downed it as I heard them getting ready. 

“Steve, you can come back to mine, at least we don’t have tiptoe around her anymore.” I heard Alice saying to him.

I poured another drink but I added some fruit juice to it this time and I walked into the living room, Alice was just finishing doing her blouse up. 

“Ah little sister, Steve is coming with me now,”

“Good, you can keep him,” I took a big drink, and then Steve appeared in the room. 

“Alice could you give me two minutes with my ex?”

“Sure, Steve I will be in the car babes.” Alice then left; she gave me such a look.

“How long?” 

“Jane.”

“Don’t try and bullshit your way out of it, I caught you, with my sister for fuck’s sake, so tell me the truth.” I could feel my heart almost beating out of my chest.

“18 months.”

“What!” I was taken aback.

“18 months, I am sorry Jane, it’s just I was working late and we seemed to be passing each other in the night.”

“So it’s my fault?”

“No, it’s mine, Alice was there at work and you had gone to a meeting and I had a client to wine and dine so I took Alice and the client had said how we were a cute couple, we had too much wine and then one thing lead to another.”

“I could have understood one night Steve but 18 months!”

“I know, it’s just we seemed to just be you know normal, going to work, coming home, dinner, TV and then bed.”

“I thought we were happy, you asked me to marry you Steve.”

“I know I did, it felt right at the time, and then I got a taste of something else.”

“Alice, you mean Alice, she works with you, same hours and that, well I hope your happy together, you can get your things at the weekend I will pack them up for you, now fuck off.”

Steve just grabbed his bag and left.

\---

That night I sat watching my DVD’S, I have to admit I am a Whovian and I watched all the sad episodes, right up to the regeneration of my favourite Doctor and actor David Tennant, I sobbed for what I had lost.

The next few days I spent packing all of Steve’s crap. I burnt the sheets from the bed; I went out got new ones and rearranged the room. Then I rang work and told them I would be back on Monday. 

Steve arrived on Saturday morning, Alice in tow. 

“Hi.” Steve stood in the doorway.

“Keys.” I held my hand out. I had already gotten the locks changed; I had been through a bad relationship a few years ago. Steve handed the keys over. “I packed everything, but feel free to have a check in case I have forgotten anything.” 

Steve just nodded, he came in, 

Alice went to step in. “Sorry you wait out there!”

“Fine with me.” Alice stood there towering over me, she was my half-sister, same Dad’s, different Mums, she was tall with dyed blonde hair, the fake boobs, long legs and botoxed to the hilt. She always got anything she wanted and she had been after Steve when she had started at the firm she worked at, it was shocking when he asked me out, I mean I was nothing compared to Alice, 

5’5, cuddly figure, long bobbed brown hair, my best assets as Steve said were my breasts, which were homegrown. But I never felt comfortable with them, people used to talk to them and not me.

“You packed everything.” Steve’s voice brought me back to reality.

“Good, now if you don’t mind” I held the door.

Steve spent the next 10 minutes ferrying back and forward carrying bags and boxes. Then he picked the last one up. “Jane. I’m sorry for what I did and the way you found out, you will find someone who is the one you need, not a two timing prick like me.”

“Bye”

Steve and Alice turned and left.

\---

The next week passed by slowly, I had to go and temp at a PR firm, I was often sent around the place, I didn’t mind, I was based in London, but went wherever I was needed, I could drive, just didn’t have a car, use to share Steve’s. This job was local so I was ok, I would have to look into getting a car, and maybe a lodger to help with the rent. This PR Company dealt with Celebs, so I was organizing hotels and transport for different Celebs. 

When I got home that day I checked my mail, there was the tickets for the holiday. “Shit,” I had forgot all about the holiday, it was for two people, but I didn’t know anyone else to go with, I stood there and made the decision, I would still go, get away. I rang the travel agent up and told her that it would only be one person now, I only got half the cost back, but it didn’t matter, it would go towards spending money. I had a week left until the trip then 4 weeks of R&R.

\---

The week passed quickly this time, I packed two suitcases, one of my friends from work would keep an eye on the flat while I was away. I was sat in the taxi on the way to the airport. I felt scared and excited at the same time. I checked in, we had paid for first class, it was meant to be a celebration, it was for me, celebrating becoming celibate. I was taken into the first class lounge and given some champagne.

I was sat reading ‘A Writer’s Tale a final chapter’ when I heard a voice.

“Good read that.”

My heart stopped, the Scottish voice, I slowly pulled the book down and saw the man on the front of the cover sat across from me. I gulped down. “I know, must have read it 20 times.” how I managed to speak, I will never know.

“So you off anywhere nice?”

I told him of the remote island I was going to. 

“How strange, I am heading back there myself, we are finishing off filming there, and then I am having a break.”

I almost fainted and dropped the book, David Tennant on the same island as me. “Oh you filming Retreat then?” the fan girl in me wanted to know.

“Aye, have some scenes left to do then I can get rid of this.” David ran his hand through the beard he had. “It itches and irritates in the heat out there.”

“Suits you though, with or without.” I blurted out. “Sorry.”

“No need, so you a fan of Russell?”

“Well in way yes.”

“What way would that be if you don’t mind me asking?” David sat forward placed his elbows on his knees.

“Well I like his writing, Casanova and Doctor Who you know.”

“Ah so you a fellow Whovian?”

“Yup.”

“Well what do you make of the last series?”

I looked at David and took a deep breath. “Well, nothing against Matt, he seems a good actor, but I just don’t see him as the Doctor, I mean look who he had to follow.” I pointed to David.

“Ah, a true fan speaking there, I think Matt is doing well, it’s hard to follow on from a popular erm actor, but he can do it, he has good writers behind him, it has gone a little off in places but so did the last 4 series and specials. I love it good or bad.” David ran his hand through his hair.

I smiled. Then we chatted a bit more about classic Doctor Who and then a man came over to David. “Sorry erm, look at me how rude I never even asked your name.”

“Jane, Jane Jones.”

“Nice to meet you Jane Jones.”

“And you David.”

Then he waved and left to go with his friend and I went back to my book with a huge smile on my face.

The tannoy announced for us to head to the gate and start boarding. I was stunned at first class, I had never flown first class before, it was a 12 hour flight, then we had to change onto another plane and then we would reach the island, I placed my small holdall in the space above me, I had a big space with a two seats which you could lie back, it had a TV, there was a seat next to mine, like parallel to mine, I sat in the seat and placed my book on the small table and then fastened the seat belt then I heard the same Scottish voice.

“Hello again,”

I looked and saw David stood next to me. “Hello.” I squeaked out this time.

“Erm looks like am sitting next to you, how weird is that?” David placed his stuff above in the space, then he sat in the seat next to mine, he was facing me and I was facing him, “You’re stuck with this face for the next 12 hours.” David winked.

“Could be worse, could have been stuck with my cheating ex on this instead.” I blurted out, and then the hostess came round checking we were all fastened in and then we sat waiting for take-off. I am a nervous flyer, always have been so I gripped the armrests and tried to stop myself from panicking. I closed my eyes, I felt the fear rising in me, and then I started to panic.

David looked across, he knew a nervous flyer when he saw one, and a couple of the crew were like that. The hostess came back and David whispered into her ear, then he undid his belt and moved into the seat next to Jane.

I felt my heart thumping out my chest, I hadn’t flew on my own before, thought I would be ok, but here I was panicking and no one to help then I felt a hand on mine and then a soft voice.

“Jane, listen, you need to bring your breathing under control.” David placed his hand on hers and stroked it.

I opened my eyes and saw David sat in the seat next to me, and then the hostess appeared with a bottle of water. “Take small sips.” David opened the bottle and handed it to me.

I took the bottle from him and took a big gulp.

“Jane, small sips.” David looked at me and I nodded.

I took a few sips then I closed my eyes. The captain came over the speakers, introduced himself, and told us we were now taxiing down to the runway. I grabbed David’s hand as the roar of the engine.

“Deep breaths Jane, come on you can do it, like me.” David felt Jane grab his hand. 

I opened my eyes and looked at him; I copied what he was doing.

“Good, you look at me, just copy.” David continued to do deep breaths. “There you go, we are up.”

“S-Sorry” I muttered.

“Hey don’t be, I had to do fear of flying classes to get over it.”

“Really?”

“Yup, but shh, not a lot of people know.”

I smiled.

“See you’re relaxing.”

“Ask me that when we are landing.”

“Ok, I will help you through that,”

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to.” David smiled.

\---

The next few hours passed pleasantly, we chatted about his work on Doctor Who, about the two films and series he had finished filming, (Single Father, Decoy Bride, Fright Night) I told him about my work. He hadn’t moved back to his own seat. Then they came round with the in-flight meal.

“Would you mind if I dined with you?”

“I would be delighted.”

We ate the meal and chatted about likes and dislikes, I was still in awe that I was sat here with David Tennant, I mean if the people on the forum I was on could see me now. Then the in-flight movie came on and David laughed, as it was Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. “Ah good old Barty” David winked.

“There are other choices too.” I told him,

“Seen em all anyway, which one do you want to watch?”

“Well.”

“Ok, Harry Potter it is.”

We watched it, it was surreal, David was sat next to me and I watched him on the screen, it had been 5 hours since we had took off, David wanted to stretch his legs, and I was bursting for the loo.

“Right, just going to the little girl’s room.” 

“Ok, need to pay a visit myself.”

I smiled. 

“Miss Jones,” David looked at me. 

Then I blushed. “Sorry.”

“It’s ok, I haven’t joined the mile high club and don’t intend to.”

“I wasn’t….” I put my head down.

“I was joking.” David put his hand on my shoulder.

“Oh right, it’s just my ex always wanted to join it, and I think he will now.” I felt the tears in my eyes, I hadn’t really cried over the break up, and then a little boy came running up.

“Is you the Doctor?” David looked down 

David knelt down to be at the little boy’s level. “I am, but shh, I am on a mission.”

Then a woman came up the aisle, “Johnny?”

“Mummy, here.” The little boy waved.

The woman stopped as she saw whom her son was with. “I am so sorry if he was pestering you.”

“Mummy, it’s the Doctor and he is on a mission, so shh.”

“Oh right,”

David winked. 

I took this opportunity to slip away; once I was in the toilets, I let the tears flow.

\---

David walked the little boy back to his seat, he had Doctor Who figures scattered and he wanted to show the Doctor all of them, his mum had kept apologizing. But David told her he was used to it. David signed a few autographs when people noticed him, he was glad of the beard sometimes; it made it a little harder for people to notice him. He turned to look for Jane; he had noticed she was close to crying when they had last spoken. He wanted to make sure she was ok, he didn’t know why; he just felt like she needed a friend, he had just come out of a long relationship.

His ex-had told him she had fallen out of love with him, but she had fallen in love with one of his *so called friends* pretty quick, the press hadn’t gotten wind of the split yet, even though it had been a month, he had thought Crystal was the one for him, but like all the others she had gone off him, they all wanted to go out be seen with *David Tennant* on their arms, a couple had used him to further their careers. He had sworn himself off women for a while, threw himself into work like he always did, but he had pushed himself hard and he could feel it, he knew he needed a break after he finished on this film, he never took any of his girlfriends to this island, he came here when he needed to think.

He then met Jane, and knew she needed a friend, looked like she had been through hell. He said goodbye to Johnny and his mum and headed to the bathrooms.

\---

I washed my face; my eyes were puffy and red, off all the places to break down, in a toilet on plane. I looked at my watch; I had been in there for 20 minutes now.

\---

David asked the hostess if she had seen the lady he was sat with, she had told him she was in the toilet, David had used the bathroom himself, then he headed back to Jane’s seat, he picked up his small bag, and he took the script out and went over the scenes.

I stepped out the toilet, and then I headed back to my seat. I was surprised to see David sat there, he was reading what looked like a script. I moved into my seat. 

“You ok?”

In those two little words, the dam broke again. I couldn’t stop it and the words came tumbling out.

David listened, and then he slid his hand in mine and told me about the spilt with Crystal

I wiped my eyes, and then I saw the tears coming from David’s eyes. I handed him my packet of tissues. “We are a right pair.”

“Yeah, all snots and puffy eyed.”

“I am sorry, I didn’t know, I though you two were for good, you looked so happy.”

“I thought we were, but you never can tell.”

“I know, at least I found out before I married him.”

“I know, but your own sister.”

“She is welcome to him, I just want to forget and enjoy my holiday.”

“Good on you. I think I will take a leaf out your book”

I smiled. David poured us a glass or water. “To new friendships and forgetting.”

I laughed, “I will drink to that.”

I must have dozed off, I opened my eyes and David had fallen asleep too. He had tilted his chair and mine, he had the script on his lap, his glasses still on, I smiled, he looked so peaceful, I had the urge to look at the script but instead I took his glasses from his face and placed them on the table. Then the hostess came round. “We will be landing in 20 minutes.”

I nodded. “David” I gently shook him.

He opened one eye and looked at me, “Hi.”

“Hello, we are landing soon.”

“Right then” David put his seat back to the normal position and rubbed his face, he looked down at the script on his lap.

“I didn’t peek.”

He just smiled, he placed it back in his bag and then put it away, we fastened our seat belts, David started talking to me to relax me, I felt so at ease, and then we landed. David got up and then handed me a slip of paper. I looked down at it, it was a mobile number.

“All my close friends have it” he winked

“Thank you David.”

“Hey, I’ve shared more with you in these past 12 hours than I have with anyone, well except my Dad.”

“Same here, except I don’t have any parents now.”

“Sorry to hear that.”

I looked at him, saw the sadness in his eyes, he was thinking of his Mum Helen.

“David” came a woman’s voice.

“Yeah I’m coming, got to go, private plane waiting, maybe I might see you on the island.”

“Maybe, I will text you so you have my number.”

“Do and text any time you feel down.”

“You to”

Then he smiled, kissed my cheek and left. I blushed, I was floating, I had made a new friend and it was David bloody Tennant, but I had gotten to know David McDonald a bit.

\---

The flight to the island wasn’t for two hours, it was a small plane, I had checked in handed my luggage over, I opened my book, and a note slid out. 

_~Jane I mean it, if you need to talk, cry anything just ring, oh and I’m sorry but I signed your book, D x~_

I flicked to the front and saw. “To Jane, chin up, friendship and forgetting, love David.” I smiled. I then opened up the chapter I was up to.

\---

The first few days flew by, I stayed in the hotel grounds, sat with my big straw hat on, I had text David the morning after we had landed, he had text back, he was staying on the other side of the island, he had a few more days of filming to do, then he would have 3 weeks off. I told him I was here for another 3 weeks myself. 

I was sat with my feet in the pool a couple of days later, I have a bather on, wasn’t confident enough to do a two piece, I had left my hat off today, I was sitting drinking a glass of fruit juice when I heard my phone. I picked it up; it was a text from David.

_#Jane hi, finally finished filming, we are having a wrap party tonight, I was wondering if you fancied coming as my plus one, didn’t really want to turn up on my own. Hope your enjoying your hol. D x#_

I had to read it 3 times, I mulled it over in my mind then I sent him a reply.

_#David hi, yes I’m enjoying my hol, I would love to come as your plus one, what is the dress code and where do I need to be? J x#_

A few moments later.

_#Thank you Jane, casual dress, I have arranged for a car to pick you up at 6, can’t wait to see you again. D x#_

I blushed at the last bit, I was being stupid, and we were friends. I took me feet from the water and headed up to my room, I looked through my clothes, casual, I picked up a powder blue knee length strappy dress, I then sorted my underwear out, strapless bra with see through straps, a small white jacket, and white shoes, blue bag. Then I headed down the salon to get my hair done.

\---

I was stood in the lobby of the hotel, it was dead on 6, and I felt nervous and excited. Then my phone buzzed. 

_#We are outside the door; you want me to come in?#_

I smiled I went out and stood outside, then I saw the black car and the door opened and David got out. I walked over, 

David watched as Jane walked towards him, she looked beautiful, that Steve must have been mad to cheat on her. 

“Hi”

“Hi Jane, you look stunning.”

I blushed and got in the car, David slid next to me, he had on knee length dress shorts and a black shirt that was unbuttoned just enough to show some chest hair, he had shaved, that was the first thing I noticed. “See you didn’t waste any time in getting rid of the beard.”

“I know, I had to make sure they had gotten all the scenes they wanted and publicity shots, as soon as I knew for sure I shaved it off.”

We chatted for the rest of the drive, and then we pulled up at this Villa.

“This is the where the director has been staying.”

I gulped, “Don’t worry Jane they won’t bite.” David winked.

David led me up the steps, there were people milling around, David said hi to some, introduced me. Then the leading lady came up to me, “So is this Jane,” she shook my hand. “I’m Sally; he hasn’t stopped talking about you all week.” 

I looked at David who blushed. “Sally.”

“Sorry, I’ve embarrassed you.”

“It’s ok,” David held my hand.

Sally then said her goodbyes. “Sorry about that.” David whispered.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” 

David got me a drink, we chatted to people, some of the crew, David laughed and joked, I watched him, I had never seen him so relaxed before, I mean I had seen pictures of him at events, but this was different, he could be plain old David McDonald not David Tennant. I felt honoured to be able to see this.

I had danced and joked with some of the cast and crew, I only had a couple of glasses of champagne, I wasn’t a big drinker, David was laughing when he came over to me, and he had a glass of orange in his hand. 

“Hi.”

“Hey.” I smiled.

“You ok?”

“Fine, you?”

“Good,” he looked down at my empty glass. “You want a refill?”

“No, I’m ok, I’m not really a big drinker and I’ve already had 2 glasses.”

“Well I had one; don’t really drink much myself,”

“Really?”

“Yup, I mostly have non-alcoholic cocktails and that when I’m at events, people assume because I’m a *celebrity* I drink loads, but nope.”

“Well I never thought you were a drunkard.” 

“Good,”

David and I danced a little, he wasn’t the world’s greatest dancer, neither was I, after another hour people started leaving, I looked at my watch it was after 11pm.

Then David came over to me “You fancy a stroll on the beach?”

I nodded. 

I took my shoes off when we reached the sand. We walked a little way along, leaving the Villa; you could still hear the music faintly.

“I come here to think a lot, I have been coming to this island for a while, no one except my agent and Dad knows of this place and now you.”

“It beautiful, I can see why you come here, quiet, no paps, you can be you.”

“Yup, plain old David, it’s nice, I mean I love my fans but sometimes I just want to be able to go shopping and not get mobbed sometimes.”

“It must be hard sometimes.”

“Goes with the job, I have had the odd nutter mind you, like I said I love my fans, it’s just sometimes they get too much.”

David and I sat on the beach until after midnight, talking about our childhoods, how he had been a geeky child, bullied because he liked drama, and Doctor Who not sports. Then how he had gotten into to Drama school.

I told him about mine, I had done drama at school, had even tried it a college, but then I changed courses and trained in computers and got a job as receptionist, then about my parents being killed in a car crash, that brought the tears out, then he told me about his mum, which in turn brought his tears out.

David arranged for a car to take me back to the hotel. “I had a really good time David.”

“Me too.”

He kissed me on the cheek and I headed off.

\---

David and I saw each other a few times a week, for lunch, dinner, he showed me round the island, I was so happy to call David my best friend, he was leaving 2 days after me, I was sad to be leaving but was happy, and David drove me to the airport.

“Text me or ring me when you get back to London, so I know your got back safe.”

“I will, now you go and enjoy the rest of your break, you have a lot of publicity to do when you get back.”

“I know, Decoy Bride is getting its premiere in two weeks.”

“I know, can’t wait for it be released.”

“Oh, I think you will enjoy it.”

Then he leant over and kissed my cheek, “See you soon.”

\---

I landed in London, it was warm, but not the heat I had just left, I text David and told him I was home safe and sound, he had text back saying he was happy, he had received a call and was leaving in the morning.

I got into the flat and went through my messages. There was one from one of my colleagues. “You need to come in tomorrow, they have got this big event to be planned and they want you.” I slumped on the sofa. Back to reality.


	2. Chapter 2

David text when he got back, the next 10 days went by slow, I was doing long hours at work, this new boss was an arse, he didn’t like the filing system, so I had to rearrange it. Then he wanted this doing and that, and then I got an invite through the post.

**_~You are invited to the wedding of Alice Jones and Steven Wallace.~_ **

“Piss takers.” I sat down and thought back to that horrible day.

\---

Mum and Dad had split up when I was 6, Dad had gone on and remarried, we were all happy, I found out Dad had cheated on mum and Alice was produced from that, she took an instant dislike to me for some reason, Dad had married her mum and moved in, Alice had graduated from law school and Mum, Dad and Sue (her mum) were on their way to the meet Alice when the accident happened, her mum escaped with a broken leg and arm, but Mum died at the scene, Dad died a month later. She for some reason blamed me, I still don’t know why; I was working at the time.

\---

I threw the invite in the bin, I wanted nothing to do with them, then my mobile rang, I looked at the caller ID

“Hi David.”

_“Hi Jane, you ok? You sound down.”_

David was good at knowing when I was having a down moment. “It’s nothing, just got a wedding invite from my ex, and I was just thinking of Mum and Dad.”

_“Oh Jane, you are better off rid of them”_

“I know, I am, any way how’s you, saw the publicity shots released for Single Father and Decoy Bride.”

_“Thanks, speaking of Decoy Bride, you know the Premiere is tomorrow night?”_

“Yeah, at the Odeon Leicester Square.”

_“Well, I remember you saying you wanted to see it, so I was wondering if you wanted to be my plus one again?”_

My jaw hit the floor. 

_“Jane, you there?”_

“Sorry, erm…, you want me to come to the Premiere?”

_“Yes, I want my best friend there with me.”_

My heart jumped, I knew I loved David more than a friend, I knew I would be nothing more than a best friend to him. “I would love to come David, but I don’t have anything good enough for the red carpet.”

_“Well, how about we meet up and I get you something, then we can have a bite to eat then get ready?”_

“You sure?”

_“I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t, I just need someone with me, I mean what if this movie is a flop.”_

I heard the fear in his voice, he had told me he got like this whenever he had a new project coming out. “It will be brilliant David, you know that.”

_“I don’t know that for sure Jane, I mean, yeah people will go and see it because of my name, but will they like it.”_

“David, they will love it, now calm down,”

_“I know, I’m just making it worse, just nerves, I was the same when I was at the launch of Doctor Who, I always thought will they like this series as much as the last, am I doing the series justice.”_

“David, you were brilliant as the Doctor and what you did before and will be in what you have done after.” I heard him laugh.

_“You always make me feel better Jane, what would I do without you?”_

“Crack up.” I joked.

_“Right, you at work tomorrow?”_

“No long weekend.” I was glad, I had, had enough of the boss to last a month.

_“He still giving you crap?”_

I had told David about the new boss. “Yeah, I think he doesn’t like me personally.”

_“Now Jane, you are a hard worker.”_

“I know, but he just wants everything I know and learned changed.”

_“You know some people have different ways of doing things.”_

“Yeah, I will get used to it, I always do.”

_“That’s my girl, so how about 9.00 am pick up, breakfast then shopping?”_

“Sounds brilliant.”

_“Ok that’s a date then, right I shall let you get to bed, as you will be shattered, goodnight Jane,”_

“Night David.”

I smiled, I was so happy to have a friend like David in my life.

\---

I had slept like a log, I was up at 8.00am, had a quick shower, it was the August bank holiday weekend. I had a pair of black leggings and a long multi-coloured vest top. I had my black crocs on. I had tied my hair up. Then there was a knock on the door, I opened it, I wasn’t expecting David to be stood there.

“Morning.” he beamed

“Morning.” I stood staring at him, he had green combat knee length shorts on, brown trainers, white tee with a deer on it and a brown jacket, and he was holding a brown paper bag in his hand and a container with two coffees.

“You gonna stand and stare at me or invite me in?”

“Sorry, come in”

David came in and I led him to the small dining table I had, he took some food out the bag, croissants, muffins and handed me a coffee.

“So, you looking forward to tonight now.” I asked David.

“Still nervous, but better now I have you coming with me.”

“Well I’m glad I can help.”

We chatted about what David had been up to since I had last seen him, and I told him about my life.

“So do I get the tour?”

I smiled, I showed him the bathroom, which was the reason I had bought the flat, and it had a huge shower and a sunken bath. Then the kitchen, the balcony I have. I stopped short of my bedroom. “This is my room.”

“Ok, you don’t have to show me that, that is your private area.”

I felt relieved.

We headed back to the living room; David went over and found my collection of Doctor Who DVD’S, then the collection on him. “Ah, a big fan girl.”

“Sorry but yes.”

“Well, I’m glad I have a fan like you as a friend,”

“And I’m glad I have the actor I admire as a friend to.”

“Can I ask you something Jane?”

“Sure.”

“Do you ever regret not going into acting properly?”

“Not really, I mean I wasn’t bad at it, I did a couple of things when I was at college.”

“I know,”

“What! How do you know?”

“Well, I am an actor Jane, when I had told Sally about you, she googled you, and then found a little info about you.”

“Bloody internet”

“I know, tell me about it.”

I smiled,

“She got hold of some audition tapes you had done, they are the only copies, she sent them to me, and I took a peek at them.”

I went bright red, I knew one of them had been a love scene, and the other was a more normal one.

“Jane, I thought there were brilliant.”

“You’re just being kind.”

“I am not, you know me Jane.”

“True, thanks for the compliment then.”

“You’re welcome, I have the DVD’S at home, I will give you them when we go there.”

“I’m going to your flat. That will give the press something to talk about.”

“Well, they will be there tonight too, they just don’t realise that a man and woman can be friends and not want to rip each other’s clothes off.

“Speak for yourself David.” came from my mouth before I could stop it, I went red again.

“I see.” David winked. “Come let’s go get you some glad rags” David grabbed my hand.

I picked up my bag on the way out.

\---

We spent hours looking at dresses, I had found a nice one, David had put it aside, then we had grabbed a sandwich and coffee, then he led me to a small shop up an alley and I fell in love with a dress I saw.

David looked across and saw my eyes pop out. He guided me in. “Do you have that red dress in a 16?”

“Yes we do.”

I tried it on, I showed David and his jaw hit the floor. “I’ll take it.”

I changed back into my clothes. And headed to the till. The dress was bagged. I took my purse out. 

“All taken care of Jane.” David put his hand on my arm

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“I know, I asked you out, and I want to treat you, so now we have the dress, you will need let me see, shoes, bag and some jewels.”

“David I can’t accept all that.”

“Yes you can.”

I looked at David, I saw the look in his eyes, “You can be stubborn when you want to be,” I smiled.

\---

We went to a couple more shops and by then it was 4. David got us a cab, we didn’t need to be at the Premiere until 8 so David said we could have a light meal then get ready at our own pace at his flat.

I felt my heart race, I had seen little bits of David’s flat on the video diaries he did, and the odd picture. But now here I was standing in his kitchen.

“Right, coffee then the tour,” David smiled.

David’s flat was two knocked into one, he had an up and a down and a small garden at the back. He showed me the living room, it was a typical man’s flat, he had DVD’S, CD’S on the shelves as I already knew, but he had more now, he had movie posters up on the walls in the hall, books, a big flat screen TV, then he showed me the small dining room he had. Then he grabbed the bags I had acquired and led me upstairs, he showed me the bathroom I would be using, he had a large en suite off his room and would use that. It was black and white, had a huge shower and an old-fashioned bath in the centre. Then he showed me into the guest bedroom, it had a double bed in, a wrought iron bedstead, it had a cream duvet on it. 

“David it’s lovely.”

“Thank you, I would like to take the credit for it but, had an interior designer do it all, apart from my room that I did myself.”

“Well, that I would like to see, but as you said that is your private area.”

“Right then, let’s do a late lunch shall we.” 

I nodded and followed David downstairs, I sat as he made a chicken salad, and we had a glass of iced water. I couldn’t help but watch David when he bent over to put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. Then he turned round and caught me.

“Miss Jones where you looking at anything in particular?”

“Just admiring the view...from the kitchen window,” I gulped and then went red.

“Ok.” he winked.

We then headed upstairs to start getting ready, David had a car coming at 7.30, it was while I was getting ready that the nerves set in, it hadn’t really dawned on me until I stood with the ankle length dress, it had a split up the left side that stopped just short of the top of my thigh, I never wore anything like this in my life, I had gotten black silk hold ups to go with, a new strapless black bra and panties to, the dress had spaghetti straps on it, I had silver hooped earrings in, a plain silver chain and black stilettos, I looked in the full length mirror, this stunning woman looked back, I couldn’t believe that was me, I had my hair up and small ringlets dropping from it. 

I heard a tap on the bedroom door. “Jane, I will see you downstairs when you’re ready.”

I heard David go down the stairs, I then grabbed the black and red bag and made sure I had everything I needed in it and took a deep breath.

\---

David was stood at the window looking at the world go by, he was feeling nervous and happy, he was so glad the Jane had agreed to come with him, over the few weeks they had gotten know each other he had come to grow fond of her, he felt a stirring in his tummy, he wanted to be more than friends with Jane, he had bared his soul to her, his Dad was the only person who he had ever opened up to. But he couldn’t do that to Jane, she had been through so much in her life, all she needed at this moment in time was him to be a good friend. So he pushed the feelings away. That was until she stepped in the door.

\---

I stepped into the living room and saw David staring out of the window, I stood and admired him, he had his red velvet suit on, with a white shirt and red tie, he had his black patent leather shoes on, he had no product in his hair, and it was natural. Then he turned.

David turned and his jaw hit the floor, she looked stunning, then to him she always looked stunning.

“If the wind changes you will stay like that David” I winked at him, my heart thumping in my chest.

“Jane you look stunning.”

“Why thank you Mr Tennant, you don’t look too shabby yourself.”

He grinned, then he walked towards me, and he cupped my face and leant in a kissed me soft and tenderly. Then as quick as it had started it stopped.

“Jane, I am so sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” David backed off.

“David, its ok”

“I’m sorry just got caught in the moment, I mean it’s not like you’re looking for that at the moment.” he had gone red. 

Then I built the courage up and stepped towards him, I placed my hand in his. “David, its ok, I actually wanted you to do that for ages.”

“Really?”

I nodded, had I really just said that.

“I have wanted to kiss you for ages Jane.”

“Really?”

He nodded then he leant in and kissed me again, this time he placed his other hand on my waist. Then I wrapped my arms around his neck as the kiss deepened. Then we parted for air.

“Oh Jane.” David gazed into my eyes.

“Thank you David.”

“For what?”

“For being a good friend, and well.”

“Jane, I don’t want to be just your friend any more…... I erm.” David ran his hands through his hair.

“I don’t either David, but I am scared.”

“What of?”

“Getting hurt again, I mean you’re a celeb and I’m well I’m Joe Public.”

“Jane, I wouldn’t dream of hurting you, I know what you have been through, hell I’m scared to.”

“David I would never do anything to hurt you I mean I…L.,” I stopped I nearly blurted it out. “I Like you a lot David” Phew saved myself; I almost sounded like a crazed fan.

David looked at Jane, he knew what she had been going to say, he reached down deep in his heart and his soul and knew he felt it to, but could he say it.

“Jane, you didn’t really mean to say that, and I know your scared, well we are both scared, but I believe we met in that airport for a reason, we need each other, we were lost and found each other, and I Must have been blind not to ask you to be my girlfriend before now, it has been on my mind for weeks now”

“You want me to be your girlfriend?” now my heart was in my throat, “ok I’m dreaming I’m gonna wake up lying the bath.

“Yes Jane, I want you to be my girlfriend, and you can run away if this is too much but I know I have fallen deeply and madly in love with you.”

I stood there with my mouth open, had he just actually said that, then a car horn honked. 

“Perfect timing.” David shook his head, “You don’t have to come if you don’t want to Jane, but say something.”

“I love you to David, I’m just scared people and you will see me as a gold digger or.”

“Jane Jones you are not a gold digger, I mean look at the clart on I had on getting you to let me buy you those.” David pointed at the clothes and jewels I had on.

“True.”

“So, you love me I love you, how about we take our first red carpet as a couple then” he held his hand out.

“I would love that. But David I am bricking it, I mean I don’t know what to do, what will I say if they ask who I am?”

“I will proudly tell them, this is Jane Jones and she is my girlfriend.”

“Really?”

“If that’s ok with you or we can just let it alone.”

“It’s just, you know you normally release a press statement and ask for your privacy.”

“I know, but I want to shout it from the roof tops, Jane I have never felt this way about anyone, I love it.”

I watched the look in his eyes, it was like my feelings were pouring from his, I didn’t care how long or how short of a time we were together, I was jumping on this rollercoaster with David.

“Ok, you can shout is as loud as you want because I am Jane Jones and David Tennant is my boyfriend.”

David picked me up spun me round then planted a big kiss on me, and then the horn honked again. “Best go otherwise we’ll be late.” I broke the kiss.

\---

We were sat in the car, it was a stretched limo, and I felt lots of different emotions. 

David sensed this and turned to me, “Just relax, hold on to me and I won’t let anything happen ok. You have met some of the people that are here and the others well you will meet them later maybe.”

“Maybe?”

“These things always have an after party, I have been to a couple, but I don’t know if I want to”

“David its fine with me whatever you chose.”

David poured us a glass of champagne. “For the nerves.”

I nodded, I sipped some, then the driver spoke over the inter com.

“5 minutes Mr Tennant and I will open the door for you and your lady friend sir.”

I sniggered, “That’s sounds sordid, ‘your lady friend’”

David laughed to, “See your relaxing now.” he winked.

“David are you sure you want me as your girlfriend?”

“Jane I have never been more sure of anything in my life.”

I looked deep into those chocolate puddles he called eyes and saw love beaming back. “Thank you David.”

“You’re very welcome, now I shall get out first and then assist you, they will be quite shocked.”

“Why?”

“I didn’t tell them if I was or wasn’t bringing anyone” 

The door opened and the flashes of the camera bulbs went off, the screaming of the fans. I was going to get a crash course on how to cope and date a Celeb.

\---

David stepped from the car and waved to the fans, then he turned back and held a hand out for me, I got out and stood beside David. I could hear the fans chanting his name, we went over and David whispered in my ear. “You just stand there I won’t be a sec” then he kissed me on the cheek and whipped a pen out and headed to the fans, I watched as David signed and chatted and accepted a few gifts, he apologized that he couldn’t accept them all, and then he turned and headed back to me.

We turned and I saw lots of stars, Jonathan Ross, Patrick Stewart to name a couple, they smiled as they went by, then Russell T Davies stopped beside us.

“Hello David, and who is this charming young lady?”

“This is Jane.”

“Ah the infamous Jane, he hasn’t stopped talking about you since you two met, its Jane this Jane that, I mean when are you two gonna get together.” Russell smiled and winked.

“Funny you should say that Mr Davies”

“Please Jane, its Russell.”

“Ok Russell, like I was saying, funny you should say that because.” I looked over at David.

“This Jane Jones and she is my girlfriend,” he beamed

“About bloody time.” Russell shook David’s hand and kissed me on the cheek “Right off to find the other half now.”

David held my hand. “Let’s face the media now.” 

\---

I looked down the red carpet; there was a line of cameras and journalists.

David held my hand as we stopped at the first camera.

The lady introduced herself, “Hi Sarah from GMTV.” 

David smiled and then she asked a few questions, about how he was adapting to life after who, about Single Father, Fright Night and then about the Premiere of Decoy Bride, he answered them quick but not too quick, a brief description of the movie, and then came the question that he would be asked loads of times.

“So David who is this beautiful young woman you have with you tonight?”

“Well Sarah” David began and pulled me to him closer. “This is Jane Jones and she is my girlfriend”

“Well nice to meet you Jane.”

I smiled. 

Then the interview ended.

David was stopped 6 times on the way down, the same questions or similar ones and he answered them all and then they would ask who I was and every time he answered it, he beamed.

\---

We were finally in the Odeon, there were a few invited journalists but they didn’t bother David, they were here for the film, then I saw Sally waving and she came over to us.

“Wow Jane you are stunning.”

I blushed.

“I hope you didn’t mind about the erm audition tapes.”

“No its fine, I didn’t know they still existed.”

“Well you have the only copies. And I didn’t watch them.”

“He did.” I pointed to David who was deep in conversation with Patrick Stewart.

“The little…, he said he wouldn’t.”

“Well you know men”

Sally then looked at me and looked at David who noticed we were looking, he waved.

“I am so happy for you two,” Sally threw her arms around me.

Happy for what?”

“That you two are together.”

“How did you know?”

“You just need to look at the way you look at him and he looks at you.”

I blushed. 

“You are the envy of many women, myself included.”

“Sally you have just made a movie with him, and David has said there is a love scene in it.”

“Yes but Jane, that is acting, I am so happy for you both,”

Then the lights flashed and David came over. “That’s show time.” 

\---

I loved the movie, happy, sad and funny and the ending wow.

David and I stepped out, he had decided not to go to the after party, he told the others, they understood, then David looked at me and I saw a change in him, then I saw the reason why, 

Crystal had shown up, with his so-called friend, I knew it hurt him; it wasn’t so much what she had done it was whom she had done it with, he hadn’t seen her since they had split.

She sauntered over to him; I was stood back from him.

“Hello David, nice film.”

“Thanks Crystal” David felt his heart race, he hadn’t wanted to face her, she knew how much this would hurt him and she was loving it, with all the cameras around.

I looked at him, he looked lost.

“So Dave, what you got planned for tonight, gonna find a little bit and take her off for a bit you know” Jeff winked.

“No Jeff, that’s what your good at,” David snarled back at him.

“What you implying McDonald” Jeff moved closer to David.

“Nothing, just something Crystal mentioned about one of the award ceremonies we had both been at and a toilet wasn’t it Crystal.”

I saw the punch as it landed and David fell flat on his back. I was over like a shot. “David, you ok?”

David rubbed his jaw, “Should of seen that coming, Jane I’m fine”

“You arrogant jumped up arsehole, it wasn’t a toilet, and it was a dressing room.”

“Oh right my mistake, makes it better does it, shagging your best mates girlfriend?”

“Sorry but you can’t help who you fall in love with.”

“True Jeff.” 

Crystal linked his arm, and then security came over.

“It’s ok fellas, little misunderstanding, I do apologies, but if you excuse me, I would like to take my girlfriend home now. Jeff, Crystal, nice to see you again, bye.”

\---

The look on Crystal’s face was all over the tabloids the next morning, 

David never bought the papers, but his agent had gotten them delivered to him, he was laughing so much he spluttered coffee all over. 

We had shared a bed last night, but David was ever the gentleman, we kissed and cuddled and chatted then fell asleep.

David was reading the reviews.

**_~Former TimeLord makes another smash hit.~_ **

**_~Tennant scores Ten with Decoy Bride.~_ **

“See and you were worried.” I teased.

“I know, I know, they are releasing clips for Single Father today.”

“Really?”

“Yup, and I will receive a copy of the finished product on Monday.”

“You don’t go to the screening?”

“No, have got something else on”

“Ooo can you say?”

“Well I was chatting with Russell and he has been in talks with the BBC and an American Movie studio.”

“Really, is this going where I think it’s going?”

“Hang on; he pitched the idea of what Steven had said about the cracks in time. That somehow they had figured a way to escape from the TimeWar and go into an alliance with the Daleks, now the 11th Doctor finds this out and he has help from River Song and he goes back and he has to unlock the TimeWar to prevent Rassilon from getting out, but he needs help and as he is the last of the TimeLords and has the power of the vortex at his finger tips with unlocking the time lock and the war, he enlists the help of the 10th, 9th and 8th incarnations of himself,”

“Wow that is just the pitch.”

“That’s Russell, so he asked Matt and me and of course I bit his hand off, Chris and Paul are up for it to, Timothy Dalton wants to reprise his Rassilon Role”

“Aw David that is brilliant. How are they gonna keep that under wraps?”

“God knows, but that’s not all, they have asked Billie and me to do a pilot for a spin off series of her adventures with part human part TimeLord Doctor.”

“Bloody hell, you are gonna be a busy bee next year.”

“I am, and I want you to be a part of it Jane.”

It was my turn to splutter coffee.

“I know you like acting and I thought I could wangle you a part in these.”

“David, I mean, it’s been years since I done acting.”

“Jane, it never leaves you.”

I looked at him, I had dreamed of doing Doctor Who, what Whovian hasn’t, but to get the chance to do it with the best Doctor and multiple Doctors to. “Ok, I will try.”

“Oh Jane thank you.”

I knew I had a whole new path and life ahead of me now, how could I thank David enough, he had breezed into my life, swept me off my feet, I knew we would be happy and together for ever

**_THE END_ **


End file.
